


“Familia Gratam…”

by iZombi



Series: Powerwolf Werewolf AU (With OCs) [5]
Category: Powerwolf (Band)
Genre: Attila and the others, Baby wolf, Charles becomes an uncle, Comfort, Fluff, Galen is the best doctor, Gen, General Fun, Hilarity Ensues, I am, Matthew is shocked to, Sol discovers an orphaned, a baby animal, about them having kids, adopts it as her son, an illusion, and the ladies that, aren’t so sure about the baby, baby wolf cub and, but quickly warm up to it, especially Attila, he’s like “No, he’s like “You wanted, know that his brother, lol, my pup”, nephews and nieces????”, not bottle feeding the, nursing the animal, over all just, taking care of, talked to his wife, teaching the baby to howl, thank the wolf pack, their doctor because, they have Galen as, they’re so good, this is all but, to health, to his new nephew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29568204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iZombi/pseuds/iZombi
Summary: While Sol was out and about just doing some gardening in front of the house, she hears soft whimpers and follows the source of the noise as an overwhelming sense of curiosity fills her, and there she finds something that she will treasure with all of her might…
Relationships: Attila Dorn (Powerwolf) / Charles Greywolf (Powerwolf), Attila Dorn (Powerwolf) / Falk Maria Schlegel (Powerwolf), Attila Dorn (Powerwolf) / Matthew Greywolf (Powerwolf), Attila Dorn (Powerwolf) / Roel Van Helden (Powerwolf), Cam Randall (Friend OC/Self-insert) / Falk Maria Schlegel (Powerwolf), Charles Greywolf (Powerwolf) / Roel Van Helden (Powerwolf), Falk Maria Schlegel (Powerwolf) / Charles Greywolf (Powerwolf), Falk Maria Schlegel (Powerwolf) / Matthew Greywolf (Powerwolf), Falk Maria Schlegel (Powerwolf) / Roel Van Helden (Powerwolf), Galen (Friend OC/Self-insert) / Falk Maria Schlegel (Powerwolf), Matthew Greywolf (Powerwolf) / Charles Greywolf (Powerwolf), Matthew Greywolf (Powerwolf) / Roel Van Helden (Powerwolf), Matthew Greywolf (Powerwolf) / Sol Accalia (My Self-insert)
Series: Powerwolf Werewolf AU (With OCs) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171505
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	“Familia Gratam…”

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CamdenNightingale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamdenNightingale/gifts).



Sol was currently working hard on gardening in front of the house, she was hard at work at planting some flowers like crocus, leucojum, English primrose, viola, and even some camellia.

When suddenly a soft whimper caught her attention, she stopped moving the soil around with her shovel, like a deer caught in headlights she stood, ears alert to the sound,

The same noise happened again and Sol decided that it wouldn’t be a coincidence if it happened three more times, so she waited, ever so vigilant…

And she heard that same noise three times again, this time in quick succession,

As Sol quietly approached the noise, she slowly began to realize that it sounded like an injured animal,

“ _Oh no… is it some sort of fox? Did a rabbit her hurt?”_ she thought to herself as she made her way to the source,

And there before her, she found an orphaned baby wolf, it was very small, too small to be left alone in the middle of winter,

She picked it up and placed it inside of her shirt giving it warmth as she looked the poor thing over,

It had very dark fur, and a small round head, along with closed eyes, she assumed that the poor thing was also deaf meaning that it was still relatively young, possibly a neonate,

She frowned and stroked the tiny babies head gently with her fingers, she needed to get it the help it needed, otherwise, it would not survive the cold night all alone,

Sol abandoned her work outside, not even bothering to put away all her tools, and quickly headed indoors,

Opening the door and quickly stepping inside, Sol quickly took off her shoes and rushed over to the bathroom to get a small warm towel to wrap the baby in,

Attila saw her run inside and also noted how she didn’t shut the door behind her, “Pup, is everything alright?” he called out to her, shutting the front door as he looked over in the direction that she had run off to,

“Y-Yes, I’m alright! But someone else isn’t…” she spoke as she approached Attila with a small bundle of _something_ in her arms, this piqued his interest,

“What do you m-?” and there Attila saw it, a baby wolf, and instinct told him that they couldn’t be older than two to five days at max, a vulnerable infant,

“Where did you find them?” Attila asked as he gently stroked the little one’s head,

“Near the house, he was completely alone, no signs of the mom or other babies, I think that it must’ve been abandoned after perhaps the wolves changed dens? It’s unlikely but it’s the only possibility that comes to my mind…”

Attila nodded, “It’s possible… but I wonder why they were left behind…?”

Sol sighed, “Who knows…” she watched the little baby with Attila, both silent as they each worked out in their minds what to do for the little one,

Charles and Matthew came downstairs from the rooms when they saw Attila and Sol just standing there and looking at _something_ that Sol was holding, they both stopped, obviously very confused,

“Is something wrong _frater_?” Charles asked first,

Sol snapped out of her thoughts and looked over at him, she gave him a warm smile, “Ah, Charles… didn’t you say you wanted a nephew?” she asked him,

Matthew was floored, he turned to his brother,

“You **_WHAT_**???” he asked him incredulously, he didn’t know what to think, it’s almost like his brain just froze in the moment,

Charles gave his brother an awkward laugh and smile, “O-Oh… uh… _yeah…_ _you see I can explain_…”

“Oh, _please do!_ ” Matthew retorted

Sol laughed at the hilarity of the situation, a hand flying over to her sides as she cackled, the other held onto the baby wolf,

Attila chuckled, “That’s right Matthew, Charles _did_ mention nephews and nieces to your wife…” he raised an eyebrow to Sol, who responded by laughing harder, granting a wide grin from Attila,

Charles laughed hard as he watched his brother’s face grow three shades darker, his cheeks flushed hard,

Charles bent forward as he grabbed onto his sides, barking loud and hard with laughter,

Attila soon found himself joining in too with the roars of laughter that filled the living room,

Mind you, that they weren’t laughing at him, but rather the situation itself,

Roel stepped into the room and watched with Falk by his side at everyone who stood laughing,

“Hey uh… what’s going on?” He asked ever so curious,

Sol stopped her laughing and approached the two of them with the bundled up baby wolf in her arms, “Ah… it’s nothing, just Charles and Matthew being silly, but look-“ she showed them the baby,

“Why do you have a baby… dog?”

“Wolf”

“A baby wolf? Why do you have it with you?” Roel asked her

“It was abandoned… and I _intend_ on caring for it…” she explained very gently as she watched the little one,

Falk pet the tiny one’s head, “It’s an admirable thing to do… I doubt that it would survive out for so long on its own…” he commented absentmindedly,

“Precisely… now do you tow know where Galen is?” Sol asked them both,

“In the back of the house with Cam, they’re fixing something…” Roel replied,

“ ‘Gotcha, thank you dear” she smiled and walked off

“Galen? Where are you?” Sol called out while walking around with the baby wolf in her arms, when she heard it whine she stopped and pet him gently with her fingers, “ _Shhh…shh… don’t cry…”_ she whispered to it,

Galen peaked their head out from a corner, “What was _that_?”

“Oh, it’s exactly why I came to find you, come look-“ as Galen approached Sol, there they saw a baby wolf and they were quick to identify that it was a neonate, “It’s so young to be without its mom… why is it here instead?”

“Poor thing was orphaned…” Sol said,

Galen gave a nod, “And let me see… you plan on taking care of it?” they asked, with a smirk and a raised eyebrow,

Sol giggled, “Oh, geez, I _wonder_ what could’ve possibly given _that_ away!”

Galen chuckled and followed it with a sigh, “Come…” they instructed Sol to follow them, and up they went to their room, Galen reached into a drawer that was filled with medical supplies and out pulled a small bottle along with an equally small plastic nipple cap that came with it,

It was the perfect size for someone like the baby wolf to suckle on,

“I didn’t know you carried baby supplies with you…” Sol commented,

“Yeah well… I figured that one day you and Matthew would have kids and I needed to come prepared for that day…” Galen commented absentmindedly as they handed the item to Sol,

Sol’s cheeks flushed bright pink, embarrassment washing over her,

“Oh, come on, don’t give me that look, you two _are_ married, it’s only a matter of time until you two both start trying!” Galen explained

Sol gave a silent nod, “Y-Yeah… g-good point…”

“Besides…” Galen began, “You can think of this as your practice to your eventual motherhood…”

Sol blushed harder at the mention of the topic but nodded nevertheless, they knew that Galen was right, and eventually it _would_ happen… so why try and avoid the topic?

“There’s some fresh cow’s milk that I and Cam bought from the market earlier today, it should be chock full of nutrients for the little one, so let’s go give him that while I prepare some needles filled with electrolytes to get the little one’s system up and running… ok?”

Sol nodded and headed downstairs with the bottle in hand as well as the baby, but before she fully left she went back in and had to ask Galen one last thing,

“How many times should I feed them for?”

Galen thought for a moment, “Hm… judging by how they’re still in the neonatal stage, I’d say four or five times a day for periods of three to five minutes… that should be sufficient enough for them…”

“Thank you, Galen!” Sol spoke before walking off downstairs,

Once down there, she could distinctly hear her husband and brother-in-law conversing with Attila at the dining table, as well as Roel and Falk conversing in the living room,

She hummed a quiet happy tune as she took the baby out of its warm wrapping and placed it inside her chest again for more warmth as she needed to use both her hands and didn’t want to just be limited to using one hand or having to place them on the counter,

She worked quickly to get a small amount of the milk on a pot and then heat it up on the stove,

After a short while, she tested how it was and when she found that it was at the perfect temperature she shut off the stove and filled the bottle up, screwing on the plastic nipple cap,

Sol placed the bottle down and reached into her shirt again to pull out the little one, and wrapping them again in the cloth,

“Are you hungry little one?” she asked to them in a voice so gentle, as she placed a finger near its mouth to see if it would try and suckle,

When the baby made an eager little noise, and opened it mouth and began suckling on her finger Sol smiled, ‘ _poor thing, you must be so hungry…’_ she pulled out her finger and pulled out a small foldable chair from one of the large cabinets in the kitchen,

The small chair, well, it honestly was more of a stool than a chair, was to be used when you needed to reach something high or needed to sit down to do something important,

Sol decided to sit down in a small and relatively quiet area as she fed the little one,

She placed the bottle to the baby’s mouth, to which the little one took kindly too, eagerly suckling away,

Sol watched as his little ears twitched as he suckled, it looked so cute and she smiled as she watched on,

Matthew came into the kitchen with the intention of grabbing a drink for himself, Attila, and his brother, but paused when he saw Sol feeding the baby,

“O-Oh, I’m sorry-“

“No, it’s ok, you can come in, I’m just feeding them…” Sol happily commented,

He nodded and as curiosity filled him, he walked over to see how it was going for the little one, “Wow… they look hungry…” he noted

“Yeah, poor thing was probably without a meal for a long while…” Sol nodded,

Matthew felt a strange feeling of pride and happiness overwhelm him, he quietly imagined that the pup was his and he blushed, he covered a smile that formed on his lips with his hands,

Sol noticed, “What? What’s so funny?” she asked him,

“Nothing darling… _nothing_ …” he gave her a kiss on the lips before leaving her side to grab the aforementioned drinks he was originally going to get,

Once he’d gathered what he needed he headed back over to the dining table, leaving his dear wife alone with the baby wolf,

“ _Sol? Pup? Are you in the kitchen?”_ She could hear Attila call out to her,

“Yes, I am… how come?”

“ _Come join us! You don’t have to be all alone…”_

“I will, just as soon and the little one finishes eating…” she said, and in return, she heard a noise of acknowledgment, she watched as the pup soon enough finished their drinking,

Picking them up and placing them on her shoulder she began gently patting them to get them to burp as she knew that bottle-feeding can sometimes make them swallow air,

Two small burps followed which made Sol giggle, “Oh, good job!” she praised the little baby, continuing with her patting until no more burps came out,

When it was all said and done, she grabbed two napkins, one of a smaller size to wipe at their mouth that had a line of milk on it, and the other to help stimulate the little one on their rear end to use the bathroom,

She internally cringed when she saw him pee onto the napkin but sighed, it had to be done after all, since normally the mother wolf would be doing this,

When the little wolf had used the bathroom and ate his fill, Sol sighed happily and re-wrapped them in a blanket and placed them on the kitchen counter,

She ran the kitchen faucet on with her wrist to avoid using her fingers and quickly cleaned her hands with soap and water, when finished she wiped herself off, picked up the little one, and walked over to Attila and the others,

“Well, this one here is certainly _very_ tired…” she commented as she watched them sleep,

Attila smiled as he watched the little wolf cub, “They’ll be in good hands from here on out…”

“Yes, definitely…” Sol confirmed,

“So, they’ve eaten then?” Charles asked, Sol, gave a nod,

“But they’ll have to eat again in four or five hours… and I’m too tired, I slept late so I don’t think that I’ll be awake till then…” Sol confessed

Attila and Charles both shared a look with each other before turning their attention back to Sol, “If you want, we could take over for you, in shifts…”

Sol raised an eyebrow at him, “You would do that?”

Attila nodded, “They do say that it takes a village to raise a child…” he commented

Sol smiled, “Yeah that is true…” she yawned as she leaned back into the chair,

Attila carefully took the cub from Sol, giving her some time to relax,

If there was _one thing_ that Attila absolutely adored in his life it was babies, be it human, of Lycan origin, or from animals, all babies made his inner _Dad Mode_ _™_ activate, he absolutely loved taking care of them, as it reminded him of a long-forgotten past where he too had cubs of his own,

Charles smiled as he watched Attila handle the little one with gentle care, “You’ve always been so good with little ones haven’t you Attila?” he commented

Attila nodded, “I always have been, which reminds me…” he looks up and over to Matthew, “You too can use this a learning curve, for the _future_ that is…”

And Matthew looked away from Attila, blushing lightly but he did give the older male a nod, indicating that he had listened to what he heard,

“Pup-“ Attila began, now addressing Sol, “-Go rest, We’ve got this…” he spoke gently,

Sol nodded sleepily and yawned once more, getting up from her seat she lumbered her way out of the dining room and upstairs where she would go and crash onto her bed, in hopes of some peaceful rest,

Some hours later Sol had come downstairs after sleeping, she had managed to comb her hair down and change into something a bit more comfortable, as she descended the stairs she caught a glimpse of Attila on one of the couches in the living room, bottle feeding the little pup,

“Ah, he got hungry again?” She asked gently,

Attila turned his head over to her, “Yeah…” he looked down to the pup, “They’ll grow up to be very strong I know it…” Attila absentmindedly commented,

Sol smiled as she approached him and sat down next to him, “Yeah, they will…”

“Say, where’s Charles and Matthew?” Sol asked,

“Ah, they’re both out getting some supplies for the little one and for everyone else in general,

Sol nodded with a hum, “Alright…”

Sol and Attila had been tending to the cub all day, both of them taking turns until Matthew and Charles finally came home, Sol turned her attention to them,

“Ah, welcome home you two… you know, both of you should take turns feeding the little one when he wakes up for another feeding soon…” She added

Both nodded in agreement, as they hadn’t done anything yet in regard to caring for the little one,

Hell, I mean, even Cam had done something, she fed the pup once and was now hard at work to make him a blanket that the wolf would hopefully grow into for the pet bed that Charles and Matthew both spoke of getting earlier,

Eventually, when the time came for another feeding, Matthew was the first to volunteer and was currently at the living room feeding the pup, when suddenly it hit him,

_‘If this little one is going to stay, they need a name…’_ he thought as he looked down at them, watching the pup suckle,

He thought of any names for them, but the ones that he kept coming up with just didn’t suit it,

Matthew groaned in tired frustration,

“What’s wrong Matthew?” Cam asked,

He sighed, “Ah… it’s just that…” another grunt, “I can’t think of any names for them, because- they need one, won’t they? Since he’s staying and all…” he acknowledged the idea,

Cam gave a nod and leaned back, thinking hard to herself,

“…What about… Callum?” She asked, “It means dove, which in early Christianity, symbolized peace, purity, and the Holy Spirit?”

Matthew nodded, “Oh that’s good! I like that!” He nodded,

“What about Amaris? It means “child of the moon” ...?” Attila suggested

Matthew nodded, “Oh that’s great as well! But…” he frowned,

“But what?” Sol asked, “You can’t choose?”

Matthew gave a nod with a sigh,

Sol sat back with Cam and thought, “…Oh! Well, what if we just combine them? They’ll be called Callum Amaris-“

“-Greywolf” Finished Matthew with a proud grin,

Attila chuckled as he flipped another page of a book he was reading, “What did I tell you? A father in the making…” he grinned,

“It’s got a nice ring to it!” Cam declared with a smile,

“Then it’s settled! Welcome to the family, little Callum…” Sol spoke with a smile,

The following morning when Sol, Matthew, and Charles got downstairs they find Attila half-asleep and half-awake at the dinner table with Cam currently feeding the pup,

“Woah, what happened, old friend?” Charles asked Attila, the man looked like he hadn’t slept for three days, _which was an exaggeration…_

Attila made a sleepy grunt and sleepily waved to him, he was far too tired to reply back, he just simply took another sip of his tea that Galen had made for him,

“He’s _fine_ just horribly tired…” Galen noted, “He woke up a total of four times at night to feed little Callum, even _after_ we told him _numerous times before_ that we would all be taking _shifts_ in the feedings…”

“ _mmm, I was’ jus’ helpin’_!” Attila slurred, his exhaustion becoming that more evident to everyone,

“Yeah, yeah, _can it_ sleepy head, today your feeding duties have been revoked, you are on a strict rest duty, mister!” Galen finishes with a nod,

Attila sighs, he doesn’t reply back to the comment,

“You look worse for wear… let’s get you upstairs- Matthew come help me,” Charles says as he begins easing Attila out of his chair and helps to guide him upstairs to his room,

Sol is left alone with Cam and Galen, she takes a seat and sits down with them,

“And how are you two holding up?” she asks them,

“Ah, I’m good, just a bit tired but it’s nothing I can’t deal with…” they comment, Cam helps to burp the pup after it has been bottle-fed,

“I’m doing good too, I just-“ Galen lets out a grunt of frustration, “Got to keep vigil over Attila otherwise, that man will end up killing himself with lack of sleep…” they sigh.

Sol nods to both their statements and stay quiet, just thinking about various things that they have to do,

Eight weeks later, Callum is now a fully-fledged juvenile, who just absolutely loves to wreak chaos and havoc in the house, his current favorite activity is biting the hem of Falk’s pant leg and have Falk drag them around the floor as he holds on desperately,

Falk calls it “Puppy glue”, which is _ridiculously_ adorable

Callum dislikes it when Galen is mad at them for doing something filthy, they’ll often growl-bark back at them, which results in hilarious scenarios where many people have often caught Galen saying, ‘ _Don’t speak to me in that tone, young man!’_ , which _always_ cracks Matthew and Charles up,

The best thing to ever happen in the household was when Sol was teaching Callum how to howl, she had the tiny pup on her chest and kept tilting her head back, going “ _Awoooooo!”_

Eventually, Callum got the hang of it and howled back with as much vigor as a 5-pound cub would,

Attila _may or may not_ have cried when the momentous occasion happened, Charles cheered his four-legged nephew on, saying that he “ _…spoke his first words…!”_

Matthew felt his heart soar when he heard his wife howl with the wolf cub, he felt a _strong_ sense of pride and it made him feel incredible on the inside,

Meanwhile, Roel was always the responsible one towards Callum, often finding himself teaching the pup various things in his Lycanthropic from outside the house in the garden, like how to dig, how to hunt rabbits, you know, the basics of life!

Charles was often supervising those moments to keep both Roel and Callum safe from harm’s way,

Cam would often be found with Callum doing small mischievous things together, such as eating snacks when they shouldn’t, stealing someone’s socks when they weren’t looking, and spooking people together,

When Matthew was with Callum it was often the two of them sleeping together or Matthew reading him a story, Galen always insisted to Matthew, that Callum didn’t understand what he was saying, but Matthew always relented, he would never want to stop giving _his boy_ stories,

As for Attila? Yeah… you’d often find him just babying Callum as always, which was hilarious to everyone else because it was funny just seeing this big Catholic werewolf priest of a man, who when he wanted to, could be awfully intimidating, just absolutely melt when Callum was around,

Close to a year later, Callum is a fully grown and fledged out wolf, which means he’s reached sexual maturity, often Callum will leave the house and go off to hunt whatever medium-sized game they can but never truly stray far from the house,

But if there’s one thing that everyone has figured it is when Sol sits down, literally, it could be anywhere, Callum will jump on her lap and try to get her to hold him the same way when he was little,

“ _Ooof!_ Darling!” Sol exclaims, giggling as Callum adjusts on her lap, finally resting his head on her shoulder with a happy huff, “You’re not a baby anymore, darling… You’re so heavy!” she exclaims as she kisses his head and muzzle like she always does to him,

“He’s a momma’s boy, what can you do?” Matthew explained

“Oh, _for sure_ he is…” Sol replied, smiling when Callum returned with kisses of his own,

“God, that’s so cute…!” Cam said with a smile, she sat next to Sol and watched the two,

Callum huffed through his nose and moved around some more on Sol’s lap, until he was able to reach Cam, giving them a big lick on her face.

Cam couldn’t help but giggle, “Oh! Ew! That was so nasty!”

Sol, “Yeah it’s cute when it happens to someone else but not when it's yourself, huh?” she said with a chuckle,

“Ewwww” Cam complained as they wiped their face clean with their sleeve,

Sol and the other all shared collective laughs, everyone enjoying themselves together like one big, strange, yet happy family.


End file.
